Escape
by PieceOfMyHeart
Summary: What happens when the gang stumble apon a mystery that could change their lives forever? MAJOR FRAPHNE AND MAJOR SHELMA! :D
1. A Stitch in Time

**Chapter one - A Stitch in Time**

**Yeah I'm new to this stuff so bear with me. hope you enjoy. R+R please!**

It was a miserable cold, dark night in the quiet countryside, with the occasional hoot from an owl of even the rare howl from a wolf. The little isolated town was peaceful, nothing stirred, everyone slept, snug and cosy in their cottages. A few miles away from this peaceful town, deserted and lonely was a little bungalow. The roof rotting away from all the harsh winters, the wood cracking and peeling from the long hot summers. The dull, grey colour of the stone walls only added to the spooky, mysterious atmosphere that hung around the place. Surrounding the house, was fields of dead, lifeless grass and mud everywhere. It was evident that it had once been a corn field many years ago, where some of the richest corn in the country had been grown. Villagers and tourists alike used to flood in to purchase the sweet, juicy tender corn grown by no other than Farmer Stonehead himself. He was the wealthiest farmer around at the time, his corn known and loved throughout the country. He was also the meanest man around, hating everything and everyone except his beloved corn fields. As the years went by, as Farmer Stonehead grew old and tired, so did his corn. It lost it's juicy taste and wasn't as sweet, the plants became wilted and started dying, the rich yellow colour of the corn turning grey with each passing day. Being the only farmer in business though, the people of the little village had no choice but to continue getting their corn from him. But then Stonehead's business became slower and slower when another young farmer started his business of growing corn too on the other side of town. This new farmer's corn was richer and sweeter than Stonehead's had ever been. The villagers soon realised and left the old farmer and went to this new and much better farmer. Jealousy took over poor Stonehead's life as the last of his business was gone and lost for good, but he never lost hope. He swore blind he would get his business back and sell the sweetest corn once again. He didn't. He died, his last breath promising the world he would revenge himself and his cornfields.

**Next chapter will be updated soon~ look out for it :D and thanks for reading :)**


	2. Good News

**Chapter 2 - Good News**

**AN ~ This chapter's a lot longer than the last one. Hope it's ok for you all.**

**RockSunner ~ Sorry I should have mentioned in the first chapter. No it's meant to be set in the 'What's New Scooby Doo?' universe so it's not the farm Scooby was sent to in SDMI. I knew no one dates anyone in that but they do in my story :P**

Xxx

Fred groaned as his alarm protested at his slumber. Sleepily he hit the snooze button before rolling over. Daphne was lying next to him, deep in a peaceful sleep, the alarm not heard by her. Fred smiled to himself, she looked so beautiful in her sleep. Carefully he rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb, earning a small smile from the sleeping woman. Fred smuggled closer, wrapping his arms around her petite waist and planting kisses down her neck. A quiet giggle caused Fred to look down. Daphne was staring up at him, her baby blue eyes sparkling in the new sunlight that emitted from the crack in the curtains behind Fred.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" Fred whispered, they both shared a kiss and hug.

"Morning Prince Charming" Daphne grinned back.

The couple huddled close, Daphne's head on Fred's chest, the beat of his heart sounding so soothing. Fred rested his head on her shoulders, breathing in her sweet scent, nothing in the world could have convinced him to move from this rare moment with the girl he loved.

"I think we should get up now" Daphne pulled away to look Fred in the eyes. He was convinced he could hear reluctance in her voice as she spoke.

"Aww do we have to?" Fred playfully pouted his lip, giving Daphne the giggles. She pushed herself up with a sigh and slyly planted a kiss on Fred's nose.

"Oh stealing kisses are we?" He tutted, a grin playing at the corner of his lips.

"Looks like it and yes we do. It's your turn to cook the breakfast, remember? I don't think Scooby, or Shaggy to that extent, would be pleased if you forgot" Daphne's teasing tone made Fred roll his eyes. Another kiss was stolen as he was in progress of his eye roll.

"Yeah I guess. Let's go then" Hand in hand the two left the room and headed to the bathroom where they took turns in waiting for each other. As Daphne emerged, they shared another kiss and walked downstairs towards the kitchen.

Xxx

In the other bedroom, light snoring noises could be faintly hear, judging by the sound of it, coming from Shaggy. Velma made no noise in her rest, Shaggy's arms holding her while Velma's hand on Shaggy's chest as she snuggled into him. Velma was the first of the two to awaken. Slowly as not to wake Shaggy, she turned round and put her glasses on before turning back round. A small smile spread on the woman's face as she watched the man beside her sleep, his face like that of an sleeping angel's, as he made gently snuffling noises.

"Rorning Relma" Scooby's slurred greeting caused Velma to sit up and pat the dog's head.

"Good Morning Scooby. Sleep well?" Velma managed to asked before yawning a long, satisfying yawn.

"Reah. Red's cooking Reakfast roday! Rome on" The great dane bounded playfully around the room before charging out into the hall.

_Well, that's him now awake_, Velma thought to herself.

"On you go. I'll wake up Shaggy" she chuckled, before she done anything though, she was heading to the bathroom to make herself decent.

When she returned five minutes later, Shaggy had spread himself over the whole king sized bed, still in a deep sleep.

_It's a wonder I never wake up to find that he's pushed me off the bed, _Velma thought as she smiled and shook her head at him.

She knelted down by his head and gently started shaking his shoulder.

"Shaggy honey, it's time to get up"

Eventually the man started stirring. He opened his eyes and stared into Velma's eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead. Sleep well?" Velma's soft voice, for him was the best thing for a guy to hear when they wake up.

"Yeah thanks. How about you?" Shaggy smiled sleepily and sat up. He pulled Velma in for a hug, resulting in a kiss on the neck.

"Very well actually. I think I'm getting used to your snoring" Shaggy snorted

"Aww come on it can't be that bad" His voice held the same amount of sarcasm as she had.

A knock at the door interrupted whatever Velma was about to reply with.

"Come in" Shaggy yawned as he stretched, Velma poked his belly resulting in a gasp, followed by a glare.

Fred's head appeared round the door, eyes shining. Shaggy shifted nervously. Velma looked at him, she couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable that he was topless in front of his best friend, or that he knew that look in Fred's eyes.

"That was a Mr. Pond on the phone there with a new mystery!" He didn't even attempt to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Wow! Where? What's happened?" Velma was almost excited as Fred. Daphne appeared at the door behind him.

"Not too far from here. About a hours drive. It's away out in the countryside"

"What's up?" Shaggy cocked his head to one side.

"Something about strange happenings in one of the cottages. It was an old farmhouse. I said we'd go and stay for a bit to see if the rumours were true and if they were, what we could do" Fred grinned before backing out the room.

"I'll leave you both alone." Daphne grinned mischievously.

"Oh and breaky's out" Fred added and with that the two vanished. Velma turned to Shaggy.

"You coming down?" She held her hand out. Shaggy smiled and happily took it.

"If you are" He grinned. They got up and followed Fred and Daphne down the hallway.

"I hope Scooby left some for us" Velma muttered.

**Next chapter up soon guys ^^ Look out for it**


	3. Not so Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 3 - Not so Home Sweet Home**

**AN ~ Yeah I know I havn't uploaded for a while but I've been quite busy considering it was my birthday last week :D So yea I hope you like this. I don't :)**

"You sure this is a good idea Freddie?" a quiet voice broke the silence that hung over Mystery Inc. as they looked at their new temporary home.

"It'll be ok, Daph," Fred chuckled and stroked her cheek with a thumb. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Come on gang, lets look inside." Fred looked at the house again.

"Shaggy will you help me with the bags please?" Velma asked looking at the tall, langy boy as she struggled back at the van, trying to pull all the bags out.

"Sure, V" He smiled at her.

Her heart melted as his hazel eyes glowed with affection and a smile spread over his flawless face, his olive skin radiating what little light there was. She gently reached up and moved a lock of sandy coloured hair away from his eyes.

"There" she whispered with a smile. Shaggy grinned.

"Come on lovebirds" Daphne laughed and flicked her long wavy, ginger hair and smiled shyly at Fred who smiled back with a wink. Scooby sniffing round the grounds the whole time.

"Coming" Shaggy grabbed nearly all the bags and ushered to Velma to follow. She grabbed the bag he missed and walked with him, staring in awe. Shaggy's lanky form would suggest lack of food and maybe too much exercise. Actually Shaggy eats plenty, too much probably, and he rarely works out, if ever. He's surprisingly muscular for one so skinny and lanky.

The group walked up to the worn, old door. It hung from one hinge while the other lay in the corner of the warped porch. The knocker, or what remained of the knocker, was evidently a lion's head with a ring in his jaws. The windows on either side of the front of the house were smashed and boarded up with soaked and rotting wood.

Fred pushed the door slightly. Cautiously, the four teenagers and the Great Dane entered the house, the floorboards protesting at their presence with ever step.

It was evident that no one had inhabited the house for centuries, the banister, where it wasn't smashed and rotted to crumbling point, was missing several slats, the stairs themselves, holes scattered over them. The wall made of wood, rotting and giving off an unpleasant smell. Pictures hung at odd angles and some lying smashed on the floor. The blood-red carpet adding to the eerie atmosphere surrounding the little hallway.

"Well, It really has the happy home feeling doesn't it?" Daphne stiffened and snuggled into Fred.

"This place gives me the absolute creeps" Shaggy looked around the little house.

"Re roo" Scooby pressed against Shaggy. Fred laughed softly at them.

"Well lets find our rooms" Velma gave Scooby a reassuring pat on the head.

The group started to walk through the house, trying getting their bearings of the little place.

Xx

"Well, at least our room is as bad as the rest of this place. How's yours?" Velma asked Fred. After a quick unpacking session, the gang had all meet up in the main room to discuss tomorrow's plans.

"Yeah ours isn't too bad either. A bit on the dusty side but I kinda expected that. And I had to pin the carpet down at a few points" Velma smiled slightly.

"And the colours so worn, it needs a good spring clean. The whole house does" Daphne winked at Velma who rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that then"

"Here you are, guys" Shaggy walked in, Scooby in pursuit, mugs of steaming hot cocoa on a rusted tin tray.

"Where'd you find the cocoa?" Daphne's voice shot up and octave. The others doubled over their attempts to keep a straight face.

"My bag" Shaggy chuckled, handing the mugs out.

"You brought this stuff with you?"

"Gotta be prepared don't we?"

Xx

"Are you ok?" Velma eyed the lanky man who was already lying on the bed. The gang had finally called a halt to the planning and turned in for the night.

"No. I feel as if something's gonna happen to one of us. It's kinda freaking me out" Shaggy was visibly shaken up. Velma sighed with a smile and hugged him reassuringly. Shaggy usually became uneasy pretty quickly on a mystery so she thought nothing of it.

Shaggy smiled, but inside was still nervous and knew there was something different about this mystery.

"Don't worry. We'll all be fine." She quickly pecked him on the lips before going to the bathroom to get changed.

"Re'll be rine Raggy" Scooby rubbed heads with Shaggy.

"Yeah your probably right Scoob" he chuckled when he received a 'doggie kiss' from Scooby

He glanced around the room with a sigh and shivered. His eyes fell on his nightstand. A bottle of water was sitting on the bottom shelf. Strange, he thought, I never seen that before. Velma must have brought some with us, he thought, with a shrug he lifted it up and took a long drink before putting it back.

In the room opposite, Fred and Daphne were curled up together in bed, oblivious to the fact that one of the gang was in serious danger. Velma returned from the bathroom and climbed into bed with Shaggy. Scooby curled on the bottom of the bed and they all snuggled down, little did they know that someone was outside the window, watching, waiting. Smugly the figure turned and walked away with an evil grin spread on their face.

**Ohh... cliffhanger :P Updates soon. R&R please**


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 4 - Sweet Dreams**

**AN~ Sorry this took so long to upload, I've just been so busy with my work experience and things but the next chapter should be up sooner than this was**

The next morning, Daphne was wakened by a frantic knocking on their door. Still under the influence of sleep, Daphne climbed out off the bed, having to remove parts of Fred off the top of her as she went, and stumbled to the door. Velma stood dressed in her trademark outfit, orange turtleneck sweater, red skirt, orange socks and her shining black shoes.

"Morning, Velma" Daphne smiled sleepily and rubbed her eyes, trying to fully wake herself.

"Morning, Daph. Is Fred up as well?" Finally Daphne noticed she was visually nervous, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"No… Velma, what's going on?" Daphne narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I think there's something up with Shaggy. He won't wake up. Yeah, I know he's a real heavy sleeper but usually I can wake him but today, I just can't, and I was wondering if Fred could… well… help" Velma's whole speech was rushed and mumbled in the direction of the floor.

"What? Yeah of course! I'll get Fred" And with that, Daphne was gone.

Xx

"What next? The first day we're here and already things are starting to turn for the worse!"

Daphne paced up and down in Velma and Shaggy's room. Fred sat on the empty side of the bed, Shaggy inhabiting the other half. Velma sat at Shaggy's head, playing with a stray lock of hair, Scooby lay down and her feet.

"Why? Just why?" Velma whispered.

After the many failed attempts to arouse Shaggy, they all searched the room to try and find a cause to his strange slumber and after finding the half drunk bottle on Shaggy's shelf, two and two was put together.

"I don't know, V. Someone must have meant this for Shaggy though. I mean, you wouldn't put a bottle of water drugged with sleeping mist in someone's drawer for anyone to drink." Fred looked over at his best friend in concern.

"When rill re rake up?" Scooby nuzzled Daphne's arm as she passed him. She stopped and looked down and the fearful dog. Slowly she crouched down and rubbed Scooby's ear.

"Soon, Scooby, soon" Her voice thick with doubt and uncertainty.

"What can we do? We did plan to go out and explore the grounds more but we can't leave Shaggy here. The creep that done this might come back for him" Velma shuddered at the disturbing image lurking in her mind.

"And we can't just sit around here, even if we are one down. This mystery needs solved and it won't happen if we laze around" They all nodded in agreement to Daphne's statement.

"Well, how about this, Daphne and I will explore the grounds, while you and Scooby stay with Shaggy. Simple!" Fred snapped his fingers.

Soon it was agreed and the couple set off out the house. Velma grabbed her book and snuggled down to Shaggy and sighed. Scooby wandered down towards the kitchen to see what it had up for offer.

Xx

The house was silent, not an eerie silence, a peaceful one, when brick came from nowhere. Velma padded round the room with a duster, trying to lighten the dull looking room up, while Scooby had settled for the two seater sofa

Ii flew through the window with a loud crash and landed just short of Shaggy's head on the bed. Velma ran to the window to see nothing but fields of grass and mud. She looked at the brick and was surprised to see a note hanging on the end, tied with nothing but a tatted piece of string. With shaking hands, Velma unfolded the little note and took a deep breath before read it out loud for Scooby to hear.

"_I let your sweetheart off lightly this time. If you want him and the rest of you kids to survive, then leave. All of you. I have just started and I will continue until I have my way and trust me, you won't like it. When your other friends return I will lift the spell but then you all must leave."_

Scooby was whimpering and frantically licking Shaggy's face. Velma leant against the wall. She quickly fumbled for her mobile and called Daphne.

"Velma? What's wrong? Is Shaggy awake yet?" Daphne voice jogged in volume as she ran.

"He's the same but you have to get back here. Now! As quick as you both can" Velma's voice was barely a whisper

"Ok ok we're coming. What's happened?" But Velma had gone.

Xx

The minute the bedroom door burst opened, revealing a tired Daphne and panting Fred, Shaggy's eyes flickered open. He sleepily rubbed his face and with a silence yawn, he raised himself up onto his elbows. They all stared at him before charging towards the bed. Shaggy found himself in the middle of a pile up.

"Shaggy! Oh my god, your ok!" Velma hugged him and planted kisses on his cheek.

"Velma what's up? Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He gently pushed her off to look at her.

"And what was the phone call about?" Fred looked up at Velma. She grimly handed the note to Fred who read it for them all to hear. They all looked at Shaggy who was staring at the note in utter confusion. They all seemed fine to him.

"What spell? Who was in a spell?"

"Umm, actually Shaggy, you were under a spell." Daphne looked at the floor.

"Me?" Shaggy's eyes widened.

"Yeah. That water you had last night was drugged with sleeping mist but I don't get how this person could control when you would wake up" Velma was clinging to Shaggy like her life depended on it. A silence filled the air as the teenagers all thought about it.

"What time is it?" Shaggy was the first to break the silence.

"Nearly 6"

"What? Are you serious?" Shaggy groaned and fell back onto the bed, pulling Velma with him. She giggled.

"Well you were under the influence of a sleeping drug" Fred smiled slightly, amused at Shaggy's reaction.

"Ri'm rungrey" Scooby moaned. As if on cue, his stomach growled.

"We bet get something to eat then" Fred stood up with a small smile.

"Reah reah!" Scooby bounded off into the hallway, leaving the others laughing and shaking their heads fondly at the Great Dane. Shaggy slipped a shirt on and, the two couples, hand-in-hand with each other, walked after Scooby.

**R+R please**


	5. Good Night Remedy

**Chapter 5 - Good Night Remedy**

**Sorry this chapter's so short but I couldn't really think of what else to add. This it the start of the romances between the two couples. The Fraphne is for bfg101. You better enjoy this! lol ko :P**

The rain battered down from the heavens, soaking the rotting wooden foundations of the little house, slowly warping it even further. Lightning flashed, lighting the dark, wet land for a split second, before becoming darker than ever before. Inside the house, the group of teenagers and their dog sat in the small room representing a lounge.

"How long do we have stay here? I really want to leave. And as soon as possible" the redhead of the group whined to the rest, who all had no answer to her question.

"I would say as long as this mystery stays unsolved" Fred shrugged, his hand touching one of the many paintings that hung on the wall with the dried-blood-look. It consisted of a man, standing tall and proud and surrounded by fields of gold, holding a handful of some sweet looking corn, a big grin across his dirt-stained face. Silence fell apon the little group, until it was broken by a loud yawn coming from Velma's direction.

"I think I'm gonna turn in for the night" She remarked as she stood up and stretched. The others all mumbled in agreement and one by one headed for the stairs.

Xx

"Fred?"

"Daphne" Fred smiled from where he stood in the room to Daphne who already lay on the bed. The gang had all said their goodnights and had retired to their rooms to try to get some sleep after the day's events.

"I still don't understand what happened today with Shaggy. I mean, what's the point in drugging him if your not coming back for him?" All the while Daphne spoke, Fred climbed in his side of the bed and got himself comfortable. He turned the lamp out, letting his eyes adjust to the new darkness, and turned back to Daphne, his arms fitting perfectly around her waist.

"I don't know, baby, but we need to be careful. That might have been a coincidence that Shaggy got the mist, it might have been intentional. Don't worry though, your safe, I won't let anything happen to you"

"I know and I have a feeling that with you around, I will be safe" Daphne's hand stroked Fred's neck, working down his chest, onto his stomach. Further and further, searching, longing. Their lips met and Fred's hands found their way from her delicate hips, upwards, till they found what they wanted. Daphne smiled into Fred's lips and pulled herself closer, Fred turning on his back, pulling her with him.

"I love you Fredrick Jones" Daphne whispered, her hand hit a waistband. Slowly she slipped it away, an easy obstacle. Fred's hand had now found it's way down and down until it hit a waistband too, again slipping it away.

"And I love you, Daphne Blake" Fred closed his eyes and smiled, his other hand stoked her long hair. They both smiled as they became one.

Xx

"Shaggy, don't drink that bottle" Velma teased slightly as she seen him examining it, receiving a playful pout.

"Aww please! That way I'm guaranteed to sleep" Velma, who had been laughing at him, stopped and put her arm around him.

"Are you seriously that worried about this?"

"Well, yeah I'm worried and concerned for our safety, yours especially. I mean, that creep that drugged me could have done anything to you and I wouldn't have been able to do anything" Shaggy hung his head at the stupidity of drinking that water.

_Why did I just assume Velma gave me it? _He mentally cursed himself continuously. _Why?_

"Shaggy, it wasn't your fault" Velma acted as though she read his mind, "you couldn't have known that there was sleeping mist in the water. Stop dragging yourself down" Velma took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Shaggy smiled.

"You always know how to make me feel better, V"

"Norville Chastain Rogers, that's because I love you. And always will. No matter what happens" Velma leaned and kissed him passionately. They both melted in each other arms as Shaggy gently lowered himself back on the bed, pulling Velma with him. Suddenly, life didn't seem so bad after all.

**Next chapter up asap :D Rate and comment**


	6. Clues

**Chapter 6** - **Clues**

**~ A.N ~ Yeah.. I'm baaad at making these chapter titles up... Anyways... Please don't mind my sad excuse for what I claim to be called 'Fraphne'. I really struggle to write that pairing. Me no likey :| 'Shelma' FTW :D**

The sun broke through the clouds, announcing it's arrival to the lands. Birds tweeted all around the little, ancient farm, arousing the temporary inhabitants. In one bedroom, Fred and Daphne fumbled around, dressing themselves and getting ready for whatever the day decided to fling at them.

"What's our plan for today, Fred?" Daphne shouted from the bathroom which she had enclosed herself in for nearly an hour. He had gotten up, eager to get started with the day as soon as they could, he had been lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling for as long as Daphne started her century-long shower.

"Well we should really search the whole house properly. I mean, we could be missing a really valuable clue and it's right under out noses" Fred got up and wandered to the window and gazed out at the dull, plain landscape.

"_No wonder this place has and will never sell" _He thought to himself.

"Good point, but you should that's a good idea? Whoever or whatever is also here obviously doesn't want us around" A loud thud from the bathroom brought him back to reality. Daphne cursed and turned the shower off.

"_Thank god!"_ Fred thought to himself as he could hear her stepping out the bath and grabbing a towel from the railings.

"We can't let that stop us" Fred turned away from the window and smiled when he seen her walking towards him, wrapped in a baby blue towel. "You suit blue"

"Really? I don't think so" She twisted the way and that, letting the towel swish against her golden skin.

"_She takes everything to heart, why can't she see just how gorgeous she actually is" _Fred thought sadly to himself

"I'm gonna get ready now" She grabbed the big purple case from under the bed and started rummaging around, searching for an ideal outfit to match the day's plan.

"I think that's a good idea, Velma and Shag will be getting ready for bed by the time we get out of here" Fred shook his head, gaining a glare from the redhead.

"Love you too, baby" Daphne mumbled as she yanked her trademark dress out.

"_It'll do" _She shrugged and advanced to looking for the matching tights and shoes.

Xx

"Relma! Come on!" Scooby whined impatiently. He sat by the door, keys in mouth, as he waited for his oh-so-slow human friends to become ready.

"Geesh, Scooby! Give me time! I'll ready soon" Velma sighed and rolled her eyes. Scooby could be worse than Shaggy for nagging her to get dressed quicker. What did they know? They're guys, not girls.

"Give Velma time, Scoob. You go on down if you seriously want to. Fred and Daphne should be ready soon too" Shaggy laughed at the Great Dane's impatience.

"Roo Hoo! R'okay" with that, he was gone, bounding down the corridor to the other two's room.

"I seriously don't know what goes on in his head sometimes, actually, I don't want to" Velma rose from the floor where she had been sitting drying her cropped hair.

"Nah you probably wouldn't want to" Shaggy smirked and fell back on to the bed, earning an exasperated moan.

"Aw come on! I just made that!"

"Well looks like it needs made again" The smile audible in his muffled voice from the amount of covers pulled over his head. He was barely visable bar a foot that poked out down the bottom of the bed.

"Come on, I'm ready now. Stop pretending to be asleep" No answer from the lump on the bed.

"So your play hard to get, huh?" Still no answer.

"Fine then. Have it your way" She sat at the edge beside his visible foot and lifted the covers slightly. She straightened his other leg out and sat on it so he couldn't move. Her fingers gently wrapped round the free foot and lifted it on her lap while the others proceeded to tickle the soft sole. The covers exploded as Shaggy twisted and turned, screaming at her to stop. The trapped foot jerking frantically under her as he tried to free it unsuccessfully. The noise was deafening, his screams and her laughs.

The door flung open and Scooby ran in followed closely by Fred and Daphne

"What's going on in here?" Fred scanned for an intruder, but relaxed when he seen the scene on the bed, Daphne done the same.

"Having fun, you two?" Daphne sniggered.

"Yeah" Velma grinned

"NO!" Shaggy screamed, causing the others to burst out laughing. Velma finally stopped and stood up. Shaggy fell off the bed and landed with a thud on the floor.

"I'm so abused…" He mumbled to the ceiling. A hand appeared out of no where.

"Need help?" Fred was standing over him, hands outstretched. He took Shaggy's and pulled him up.

"Thanks" Shaggy glanced sideways and caught Velma and Daphne laughing. They both started for the door, the guys shrugged and followed.

**Xx**

After a quick breakfast and discussion about what was planned for the day ahead, the group split up. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby searched the ground floors and the other outlet buildings while Daphne and Fred went to the two upper floors.

"Fred, what exactly are we looking for?" Daphne picked up a piece of torn material from the floor. They both had agreed to do a quick scan of the first floor, the one on which their bedrooms were situated and after an all-clear round, they proceeded to the highest floor, the attic.

"I don't actually know… just anything that looks out of place" Fred's head was deep in a large box.

"Helpful" Daphne sighed. She looked around before shrugging and grabbing the nearest box and having a poke around the contents.

"Hey! Fred look at this!" Fred jumped up and almost ran over.

"What? What'd you find?"

"It looks like… a diary or journal" Daphne carefully blew the dust off the little fat book, revealing a gold metal rim around the corners. It was inky blue and pages had been carelessly stuffed in, ripped and crumbled.

"Yeah… looks like it. Well, open it up"

"Jeepers… Whoever's this is, they must have been a very angry person" a frown deepening into her forehead as she read one of the entries.

"What's it say?" Fred sat down next to Daphne and read over her shoulder.

"Wow… This was a very successful farm… it grew corn? Yuck!" Fred shook his head at Daphne with a grin and continued to read.

"Let's see… This is Farmer Stonehead's diary? Who's that?"

"I don't know but he really hated this one other farmer. It says… he was the wealthiest and most loved for his corn… until this other farmer came… he set his farm up on the other side of town… oh… Stonehead lost his business to him… everyone went to the younger farmer and he went bust… Fred! Do you think it's Stonehead's ghost? Avenging himself after all these years?"

"Surely, if this is true, he would be haunting the other farm and not his own though"

"Maybe he doesn't want anyone to use his farm as a holiday home or a new farm… Maybe, he's just trying to preserve his home" Daphne chewed her lips, deep in thought.

"Well, whatever it is, I think we should show the others this book" Fred stood up and offered a hand to help Daphne.

"Yeah. Maybe they might be able to come up with a better solution" Fred nodded and glanced at the little ledge.

"Lets keep looking. There might be something else" Daphne started for the ladder, leading up to the ledge. Fred followed.

"Be careful. Flooring's missing at some points up here" Daphne called to Fred as he stepped off the ladder.

"You be careful too" He glanced from the floor to her. She was about arms length away. Cautiously, they made their way towards the back wall, towards the pile of junk. Daphne continued, slightly ahead of Fred, not noticing the figure lurking in the shadows. As a grin spread across the shadowed face, the floorboards around Daphne collapsed, falling the long drop towards the floor beneath, taking Daphne with them.

"DAPHNE!" Fred launched himself, landing on his stomach and grabbed for Daphne's disappearing hand.

**Page Break... MWAHAHAHA! I'm such a biatch :P**

Meanwhile, In one of the three barns, Velma and Shaggy weren't having much luck.

"You sure there's nothing in there?" Velma called to Scooby who was up in the big cart, hay flying left, right and centre as he searched for a clue of some sort.

"Rope. Nothing R'here" He shook his head and jumped down, landing heavily on Shaggy.

"Ouch! You really need to stop that!" Shaggy complained from somewhere in the mountain of hay Scooby had made.

"Ree Hee Hee Hee! R'sorry R'Shaggy" He jumped up, light on his feet.

"Well, we've searched all the barns and there's nothing in the lower floors of the house." Velma was disappointed. She was hoping they would get closer to solving the mystery but so far, unless Daphne and Fred found something, they had nothing.

"Wanna head back? It's getting dark and they others might be wondering where we are" Shaggy stood up and turned to her.

She smiled " Sure"

Hand in hand, they both walked towards the house, Scooby jumping around them.

**Xx**

"Freddie!"

"It's ok, Daph! I've got you" Frantically, Fred tried to pull Daphne up but something hit him in the back of the head, knocking him forwards. Daphne screamed, still clinging to his hand, as Fred fell forwards, narrowly missing letting them fall to their death. He twisted round and stared into the eye's off The Figure. The one who just tried to kill him and Daphne.

"You… just try to kill us… why?" Fred's voice shaking slightly.

No answer.

"Are you the one who drugged my other friend?"

No answer.

"What do you want?"

No answer. The Figure just turned and walked away, careless about the other rotting planks of flooring.

"Fred…" Daphne gasped

"Hold on, Daphne" Fred pulled her up and they fell backwards. They embraced tightly.

"Oh, Fred! Who was that?" Daphne cried, shaking from her near-death experience.

"I don't know, but we're not the only one's looking for something." Downstairs, they hear chatting and laughter. Velma and Shaggy.

"Come on. Lets go. Your safe now" Fred stood up and lifted Daphne into his arms and slowly climbed down the ladder and descended down to the others.

**Xx**

"Wow… are you guys are ok?" Shaggy stared open-mouthed at them once they told him and Velma what had just happened.

"Yeah, thanks Shag. Bit shaken, but fine" Daphne smiled.

"I don't think we should split tomorrow then. If this person's gonna turn up again, we'll all be together and there's less chance of that happening again" Fred shuddered, his mind playing the horrible moment when Daphne fell right in front of him again and again. It was like the most intense scene in the scariest horror film.

"Good idea" Velma nodded.

They finished their cocoa and started to head upstairs.

"Goodnight guys. See you in the morning" Daphne smiled as Shaggy, Velma and Scooby stopped at their room.

"Night Daph, Night Fred" Shaggy called

"Goodnight you three" Fred waved as they closed the door.

"Come on. I could do with some sleep after that scary experience" Daphne walked off, Fred laughing and shaking his head after her.

**~ Updates soon :D ~**


	7. Strange Sightings

**Chapter 7 -** **Strange Sightings**

**~A.N~ Sorry this took so long to update. Been REALLY busy lately with school and stuff... again :| I also seen Paranormal Activity 3 at the weekend there, well worth the wait. Go see. NOW! Enjoy this chapter**

They thought it would be an average day. They thought ever think would be ok. They thought nothing out of the ordinary would occur.

They were wrong.

The day started like any other day would. The group of teenagers and their dog decided against splitting after the previous day's experience. Even though further clues could be hidden up in the attic, no one wanted to risk going back up there, so the gang drove to the little village and questioned some of the older residents, hoping someone could give them some information about the owner of the farm.

They chose an small, old D.I.Y shop to try out first. At first glance, it looked long deserted. The paint, a rusty brown, peeling off the black warped wooden frame, The glass door barely visible through from all the smears and dust. Velma wrapped on the door and they all waited. After what seemed an eternity, there was an answer. A little girl, around her teens, opened the protestant and reluctant door. She was tall and skinny with hair scrapped back into a tight ponytail. Even so it still reached down to her tiny waist. Her denim jeans were covered in dirt and her previously white shirt now black. Streaks of mud stretched across her forehead and cheeks.

"Hi?" her narrowed blue eyes scanned over the group.

"Hi. Uh, allow me to introduce us. I'm Velma and this is Shaggy" She tilted her head back into his chest and looked up at him with a little smile.

"And this is Daphne, Fred and Scooby" Gesturing to them in turn.

"Cool names. I'm Abby and your dog's so cute. " The girl smiled patting Scooby on the head. They all took their turn of shaking hands and exchanging smiles.

"Is your name really Shaggy?" She looked at him after a moments silence with a unreadable expression.

"Ohm no, it's just a nickname. My real name's Norville but I don't get called that that often"

"Aw same! My real name's Abigail but I hate that so I get called Abby. I've never heard of anyone called Norville before" She giggled and Shaggy smiled.

"No one has" Fred smirked, earning a glare from Shaggy. Velma rolled her eyes with a smile

"So can I help you guys with anything?"

"Do you know anything about the old farmhouse just outside of town?" Fred pointed in the direction they had come from.

"The haunted one?" Abby's eyes filled with fear and hesitation.

"I suppose you could call it that" Fred shrugged. Abby looked around, checking for anyone nearby.

"Not here. Come in" She whispered and backed into the darkness. They all exchanged looks and followed her into the little store.

Xx

"So you're the mad people staying in the farmhouse" A man with a pipe and stick in his hand hobbled into the room, aided by Abby.

"This is my Grandfather. This is Shaggy, Velma, Fred, Daphne and Scooby." Abby gestured to them in turn.

"Shaggy?" The man frowned, making everyone laugh and Shaggy groan.

"nickname" Abby shook her head. She helped the man sit down in an armchair, willing the others to as well. Everyone took a seat. The man was ancient, his skin a pale grey colour and wrinkled. His tired grey eyes took long blinks, each one seemed longer than the last.

"Why do you ask about the farmhouse?" His voice crackled and strained

"Well we were hoping someone could tell us a bit about the farmer, sir. We know he was called Stonehead but that's it" Daphne took in the expression change on the man's face, confusion into surprise.

"Please, call me Arthur and I'm surprised you know so little if you're staying up there"

"Should we know more?" Velma frowned.

"If you plan to stay alive then yes" Abby muttered. Arthur ignored her.

"He was probably the most hated man at that time, grudging everything and anything he could. The only reason he was so popular was the fact that the corn he grew, was the best grown for miles. People used to travel days just to buy some from him."

"I found his diary and it said something about a new farmer taking his business" Daphne recalled from the previous day.

"Yes, no one knows anything about him. Not even I, who was a regular customer for years"

"How come?" Shaggy tilted his head. He was positive Arthur was going to fall asleep, he was drooping in the seat and his eyes still closing and opening with what seemed to be difficulty.

"He never showed himself to the village. It was the son that dealt with the customers and even he wouldn't talk about him"

"Is that farm still there?" Fred sat on the edge of his seat.

"No, it was converted years and years ago into a factory"

"Oh…" He sat back.

"Is… is there any relatives of this young farmer?" Daphne frowned, they were running out of questions and they still hadn't gotten very far.

"No, they moved out a while after Stonehead's death. Everyone suspected him to have some link to his death but evidence proved different." Arthur's eyes held deep sadness. Velma picked up on this.

"You knew Stonehead, didn't you?"

"We were great friends, very close. Until anger and revenge took over his heart."

"We're sorry…" Shaggy looked at the ground.

"It's quite alright… Norville" Shaggy sat up tall at the mention of his given name. Arthur was smiling, but his eyes told of wonder and regrets. They held secrets of anything and everything. This man knew everything.

Xx

'Well that was interesting" Daphne sighed, taking up her usual seat in the front next to Fred who always drove. Velma and Shaggy piled in the back along with Scooby.

"Yeah, at least we know more a bit more about all this" Fred shrugged. He started the van and started heading back to the farmhouse. Everything was quiet until Fred let out a loud gasp and leaned forward, gripping the steering wheel.

"Fred, What is it?" Daphne turned in her seat so she was angling towards him.

"The figure! That was the one that…" He trailed off. He stopped the van and put his head out the window which he had hurriedly winded down, Velma's head appeared shortly followed by Shaggy.

"Where?" They all asked in unison. Fred pointed somewhere out towards the forest.

"They've gone" Shaggy sounded almost relieved.

"What did they look like?" Velma faced Fred when he brought his head back in.

"I don't know. I couldn't see. All I know is that was definitely him."

"How can you be so sure if you never seen what they looked like?" Shaggy raised an eyebrow.

"They looked the same. Same build" Fred murmured. They sat in silence, Fred scanning what part of the forest visible from the front windscreen.

"Let's get back to the house. I don't particularly want to see this guy, or girl" Daphne placed a hand on Fred's arm.

"Ok" He smiled slightly before starting the van again and driving off. He didn't tell them that the figure was actually running in the direction of the house.

Xx

"There's nothing in here that's going to help with anything" Shaggy threw his head up in despair and fell back on the bed.

After their little chat with some other village people, they had left, their spirits low. They all sat in Shaggy and Velma's room, trying to add up what they knew, so far, nothing.

"This is by far the most annoying mystery we've ever handled" Daphne looked up from Velma's laptop as she watched her type at an inhumane speed.

"Reah" Scooby yawned, somewhere from the door's direction.

"We've got to keep trying. We'll get there in the end" Fred was the only who had probably not given up on the case.

A loud crash, sounding from down on the lower floor of the house, broke through the frustrated silence that hung in the bedroom.

"What was that?" Velma and Daphne both jumped up and ran to the boys. Scooby yelped and ran under the bed.

"Fred, it's him" Daphne whispered into his chest "He's come back"

"It's probably not, maybe just… something falling and breaking in the kitchen" He was convincing no one.

"Should we check?" Velma grip on Shaggy tightened, preparing for the answer, likely the one she didn't want to hear.

"I'll go. Shag, stay with the girls. I'll be back up in a minute" Fred disappeared before anyone could protest.

Another crash, yet quieter than the first rang out, this time closer to the occupied bedroom.

"He's closer!" Scooby yelled from his hiding spot. Fred still hadn't returned and the girls both clung to either side of him. Shaggy took a deep breath and eased the girls off him and into each other.

"Stay here. I'll go check" He was halfway out when Velma grabbed him.

"No, you're not risking it too" her eyes filling with tears

"It's ok, V. I'll just look, I'm going nowhere" Slowly, reluctantly, she loosened her grip, watching his edge out of her sight. The two girls huddled together and waited, both stiffening their sobs and cries, as the clock ticked, teasing them, reminding them of how long the two boys are taking.

Xx

The hallway looked normal, untouched, as Shaggy cautiously crept in the direction of the room in which the disturbance had been heard. A faint noise could be heard, familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Shaking slightly, he cracked the door open a fraction and peered round into the dark room. He was greeted by a gust of gas or smoke. The noise was growing louder and a faint glow was coming from around the corner at the far end of what looked like a spare room. After making sure no one was following him, he walked slowly towards the strange glowing light, the noise still growing in volume, the odour lingering stronger. As he rounded the corner, everything clicked. The bang. The oddly familiar noise. The strange glowing light. The smell. They all added up to give one thing. Something lethal.

Xx

The girls had crushed Fred when he had returned, pulling him in a joint hug and bringing him to the safety of the bed. Daphne told him about the second noise, how Shaggy volunteered to investigate and refused company. Fred didn't know whether to be annoyed or worried for his friend. After all, he had asked him to stay and protect the girls, but yet, he was by checking the noise for any dangers. So instead, he said nothing, as all four of they sat, waiting for his return.

Xx

Fire. Bright, hot fire. Glass was shattered all over the floor, it's liquid content covered almost the whole floor. The flames danced and jumped to every corner of it's fuel, not taking long to run out of space. It expanded up the walls, the ceiling, objects, everything scorched and singed after contact with the flames. Then it hit him. The figure. He started this and likely in more than one room.

He couldn't move. His mouth opening but no sound came out. He found his legs again, as if someone had slapped him. Slamming the door, he ran as fast as he could from the engulfed corner. A shadow appeared in front of his escape. Shaggy stopped dead. He spun round, searching for another way out. The only way, was the door, blocked by the figure.

**Next one up soon, that I promise my life on**


	8. Surrounded

**Chapter 8 -** **Surrounded**

**A~N. Sorry It took me so long to realise that I forgot to write 'Fred' in the last bit :S**

"He's been gone too long now. I'm going to find him" Velma stopped pacing the floor.

"We'll all go" Daphne was at her side in an instant, quickly shadowed by a reluctant Scooby and Fred. Out in the hall, a strange noise could be heard and a light was coming from the top room. Curious, Fred gestured for the girls to wait and he started to move towards it. Then he spotted him. The figure, the same one who had tried to kill Daphne and him, stood in the entrance to the alight room. Lifting his arm, he threw a bottle filled with a clear liquid, letting it smash and spilt it's contents not to far from the little huddled group. A match soon followed, a brilliant light burnt and a fire was born. Daphne screamed.

"Oh my god!" Daphne screamed.

"Shaggy! Where are you?' Velma ran at the figure but Fred grabbed her and ran in the other direction

"Quickly! Out the house now!" Fred shouted at Daphne and Scooby and pushed them into a stumbling sprint.

"Shaggy! We need to find him!" Velma struggled in Fred's grip

"He'll have made it outside, he must have seen the fire and ran"

Out in the safety of the fresh air, Shaggy was nowhere to be seen.

Xx

He was panicking now. The smoke produced by the fire surrounded him like a wolf circling it's prey. Blindly, he stumbled around in what he hoped was the direction of the door, even if that's where the figure stood. He fell on him knees, coughing and gasping for air. He thought he heard Velma, faintly screaming for him, wanting to know where he was and if he was safe. Lifting his head slightly, he saw the doorway, empty. He had left. Trying unsuccessfully to stand, he scrambled for the door, ignoring the overwhelming urge to curl up and sleep.

"Velma" He breathed. With a sigh, he collapsed into unconsciousness.

Xx

Velma ignored the screams and shouts of her friends as she raced into the burning house once again. She had to find him. She couldn't wait for the fire fighters any longer. She can't let him die. Climbing over fallen beams and furniture, she crawled up the stairs, remembering to keep her head low. Frantically, she crawled into the room from where the figure had thrown the bottle from. She had an odd feeling Shaggy was in here.

"Shaggy?" She could hardly hear her own voice above the crackling flames that taunted and danced around. A very faint noise was coming from the back corner. Stumbling and forgetting about the safety first rule, she sprinted. Someone lay unconscious under a fallen support beam. That someone has a trademark green t-shirt, scorched and burned. Shaggy.

Xx

I have to go back in for them"

"No Fred, you're no use dead" Daphne pleaded, tears streaming down her face. She wasn't willing to lose him too.

"But I'm meant to be the one who looks out for you all. What kind of leader, and friend, lets them stay in a burning building and I don't go back and help?" Before Daphne could answer, faint coughing came from the house.

"Oh my God!" Fred and Daphne both moved at the same time, almost scrambling over each other to get to the struggling Velma. Fred grabbed Shaggy from her and Daphne yanked her out. They all collapsed into a heap, gasping and coughing.

"Velma.. You…" Fred was cut off by the sound of sirens. A large fire truck came speeding up the hill, the others grinning in relief. It wasn't for a few moments until they all recalled why Velma had ventured back in.

"Shaggy! Is he breathing?" Fred shook his head and started chest compressions" Shouts from down by the forest caused them to stop. Someone struggled back up the hill with another person with their hands behind their back awkwardly.

"That's the figure!" Daphne screamed, pointing and standing up.

"Velma…"

"Shaggy! You're ok, you'll be ok. Stay with me!" Tears streamed down her face as she watched him breath fitfully. All his efforts were in vain. His eyes closed and his hand that she held and could feel his faint grip on, fell limply onto her lap.

Xx

He ran down the hall. Fast. Not fast enough. He continued. Away from the fire, raging after him. Away from the figure, laughing manically. A scream, however, made his blood run cold and freeze. Ahead of him, Fred, Daphne and Scooby all sat, laughing and joking, oblivious to the flames approaching. He tried to shout, to warn them, but no sound came out. Out the corner of his eye, he seen Velma, falling, losing her glasses, frantically searching for them, the fire creeping around her, slowly engulfing her. He found his voice.

"NO!" he yelled and ran with all his might towards her, but he was now running in slow motion. She must have seen the figure and knew it was him. She started screaming his name, slowly growing fainter by the second, her hands still fumbling for the lost glasses and her face crumbling with the effort of staying conscious. He was losing her. He heard Daphne, not able to make out what she was saying. She was growing fainter too. And Fred. And Scooby. Slowly, he sank to him knees, the sobs shaking his whole body, as he wept for the loss of his friends, his future and past.

Xx

The first thing he seen when he opened his eyes, was white. Blinking furiously at the blinding light and groaning, he attempted to sit up, but gave up almost instantly. A low pain ached in his shoulder. He had a look around. Velma was the first thing to come into view. She was sitting in the chair, inches away from his bed. Fred and Daphne sitting on either arm, both had a hand on Velma's shoulders.

"Shaggy! You're alive!" Velma was up like a shot and arms wrapped around him, squeezing tightly.

"Velma?" He was suddenly aware of the oxygen mask that was strapped to his face. Shaggy looked up at her, then to the room he was in. It was a small room, sickly white and plain. It consisted of a t.v that looked like it was on it's last legs, a coffee table, stained like the two armchairs surrounding it and the bed, which he was lying in. A man in a white coat stepped in the room.

"Ah, Mr Rodgers. You're finally awake." The man with the long white coat, took the mask away and leaving him free to speak.

"Where am I?' His voice was thick and crackly.

"You're in hospital, Shag" Fred quietly put a hand on his pain-free shoulder.

"What? Why?" Looking down, he cringed at the tubes and drip sticking out from under the plaster which held it in his arm. If there was anything that he hated the most, it was needles.

"Mr. Rodgers, I am your doctor and I just need to ask a few questions then I'll leave you all alone. do you remember anything that happened to you?" He had a notebook and pen at the ready. Shaggy raked his mind.

"Ohm…" He raked his mind, thinking the last thing he could recall "fire…. Smoke… that figure… screams…. Darkness…" he shuddered at the images floating around his head.

"Ok, brilliant. No concussion. You're on the road to mending. I'll leave you all now" And with that, he was gone. They all sat in silence, all waiting for someone else to break it.

"So what happened?" Shaggy finally broke the silence with the question that no one wanted to recall. Velma sighed.

"Fred came back shortly after you left and we waited a bit. We then decided that you had been gone for too long and that something must have happened so we all came after you and… and" Velma couldn't finish her sentence, her hand gripping Shaggy's. Fred took up where she left off.

"We heard the fire, seen the smoke and the figure. He set fire to the hall by lighting liquid that he spilled so we started to run away. We shouted and shouted on you and there was nothing so we all hoped that you had seen the fire in the room and gotten yourself out of there but when we got out, you were nowhere to be seen"

"That was when we realised" Daphne explained, taking over "That you were actually still in the house and Velma done the most heroic thing ever. Instead of waiting for the fire service, she went back in. She went to find you herself and she actually brought you back!"

"The ambulance then arrived shortly after Velma had gotten you out and they quickly brought you here, with us all travelling with you" Fred smiled, trying his best to lighten the mood ever so slightly.

"When you were lying on the ground, we all thought you had gone. You looked so ill and your clothes were all burned and your face and hands scarred, we didn't think you'd make it" Velma whispered, her voice hollow, silent tears forming as she stared into space. Shaggy gently pulled her down and held her.

"Don't be thinking of that. I made it and I'm not leaving you guys in a hurry" his words seemed to comforted them all. A well practised group hug was carried out.

"Velma? You never did tell us where you found Shaggy" Daphne elbowed Fred in the ribs and shot him a glare. Velma looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet under the seat she sat in.

"He was in the room, lying under a wooden beam. It was crushing your shoulder and I tried to move it without hurting you further but…" their eyes adverted to the bandage covering his shoulder.

"What matters is that you came back for me. That was so brave, Velms. Thanks. Thanks for saving my life" They both embraced, Fred squeezed his un-bandaged shoulder and Daphne placed a hand on his arm. Nothing in the world mattered to him more than the three people that were here with him and the dog impatiently pacing the entrance of the hospital. Nothing would ever change that.

**A.N~ I was thinking after I finish this (which will be in about one or two chapters time) that I would do a scooby doo/teen wolf crossover. Tell me what you think. Update soon**


	9. Revenge

**Chapter 9 -** **Revenge**

**A.N~** **It's amazing how as soon as you go to this of a chapter title, your mind just melts on you! Yeah a s****hort little ending to the story. Still thinking about this teen wolf crossover :\ not to sure about it... Anyway, enjoy this and I'll work something out. Thanks again for all the reviews and emails about this story here. Made my day(s) :P**

The house was black. Everything was covered in thick, black smoke stains that clung to everything it came in contact with. The roof had caved in, the flames weakened the supporting beams so much that they collapsed, crushing everything on their long, painful journey to the sea of orange below. Once Shaggy had been given the all clear from the doctor', with only a long lecture of how not to put excess strain on his injured shoulder and to be to active, his lungs still recovering from the amount of smoke he had inhaled, they had all returned to the still, smoking rubble of what used to be a farmhouse.

"It's totally destroyed. Everything. Including our things" Daphne sadly scanned the black dump for something recognisable as her own or the others at least.

"Well we're not, that's the main thing" Velma gently put her arm around her friend's shoulder in a comforting manner. She smiled slightly.

"Yeah you're right" She wiped her eyes, careful not to smudge her perfectly applied make up.

"Guys! Oh you're all ok!" a blue blur, which turned out to be Abby, ran towards them all, grinning widely out of relief.

"Hey Abby" Fred gently peeled her off and placed her back on the ground. She looked at them all and when she got to Shaggy, she whitened.

"You're hurt! Are you ok? What happened?" She stared wide-eyed at the large bandage plastered over his shoulder, climbing halfway up his neck and down his arm. He blushed at the concern coming from the little girl.

"I'm fine. Just got caught under one of the beams when it fell. Nothing major" He shrugged, trying not to move to fast.

"I'm glad you're ok, children" the older voice caused them all to give a start and turn.

"Arthur!"

"I can't thank you all enough for solving this all for us. The strange happenings, this person hanging around here… everything"

"But we…" Velma glanced at each of the other bewildered members of the gang.

"Are you saying you now know what was going on?" Fred stepped forward, almost eagerly. Daphne subtly pulled him back with the elbow of his shirt with a eye roll.

"Yes. It makes everything fit together, after all these years…" His tired eyes wandered to the smouldering ash, a sadness in his features.

"Who was he? There must have been a really good reason for all this. I mean, he tried to kill all of us! So close to succeeding with one" Fred gestured to Shaggy at the last remark, Shaggy shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"His name is Stonehouse. Arnold Stonehouse and he nearly got what he wanted then if it was you he attempted to kill off" Arthur spoke directly to Shaggy, his voice grave and his face blank.

"What?" Daphne's eyebrows knitted together.

"Stonehouse? But that's…" Velma trailed off.

"Yes. The man who was here, Stonehouse, was attempting revenge. As you know, the farmer of this" He gestured to the building's graveyard, "was also called Stonehouse. What you didn't know, is that the owner of this here farmer and the man who tried to kill you, are connected. By blood"

"…." Everyone was speechless.

"The farmer that had been on the other side of town, the one that's gone now, his name was Rogers"

All eyes turned to Shaggy, who was showing no signs of moving, frozen still.

"Norville. That farmer is one of your ancestors. That man was trying to revenge his ancestors, and you were his key"

"Wait a minute! So basically you're saying: This guy's ancestors business went down the drain when Shaggy's ancestor were obviously better than them and this guy was trying to avenge them by getting to Shaggy?"

"Yes Fred, that's what I was saying"

"Oohh…"

'I thought you knew nothing about this other farmer" Daphne folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't, the police got this from the man himself and I put it altogether to try and make sense of it. I'm glad you are all ok. This should never have been left to a group of young children like yourselves" The old man, shook his head and with a slight wave, he turned to brace the route back.

"Wait!" Shaggy ran after them, the others following him in confusion. Arthur glanced up and his face warmed as he approached.

"The first time we met, in your house, you knew my name. My real name. Did you know all along that I was connected with all this?"

"I overheard the other residents in our village talking about Arnold and how he craved the revenge he attempted. They spoke of his target, a man named Norville, and as soon as I seen you, I knew it was you"

"But how? How did you know that was me?"

"You look so like the young farmer's son. That would be your great great great grandfather" The old man's face held kindness and understanding. With a small smile, Shaggy thanked him and they parted their own ways.

Xx

"Rome r'sweet Rome" Scooby barked, jumping around the van as they entered the oh-so-familiar street in which they lived in. They had all decided to leave, it was obvious nothing would be recovered in the mountainous pile of burnt wood and ash.

"I know! Never thought I'd be so happy to see the house as I am right now" Fred backed the van into the large garage attached to the even larger house.

"Yeah, and no more people trying to kill us in this one" Shaggy half joked, half serious.

"Thank goodness," Everyone one tumbled out and stretched their tired limbs, "I'll never forget the way I found you, Shag. Half alive, half dead, burnt everywhere…" He cut Velma off before she could scar them both even further. He sat on the step outside the door and pulled her on his knee. Daphne, Fred and Scooby had all disappeared inside the house, leaving the couple alone with the dying sun.

"Forget about all that. I'm here, you're here, we all are. No one's going anywhere in a rush I don't think"

"I love you Shaggy" Velma pressed her head into his chest as they sat alone, listening to the calming silence and watching the fading light.

"I love you more and don't forget that" He playfully grazed his teeth on her earlobe. At that particular moment, life seemed perfect.

**The End... Or is it...?**

**Lol just kidding, no way will I try and continue this one, unless desperate**


End file.
